


The Beginning Of The Thing (We Hold Close)

by LyingHonesty, seekerluna, Verbophobic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sticky, idk what else, spikes/valves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Prowl had once struggled to get sparked, their first and only sparklings were stolen from them. Kidnapped for leverage for the Decepticon cause. Yet that was the beginning of the war. That was back before the war fully even starter. War just a silly little notion- an idea in a mechs mind. "War ends, Jazz. They don't carry on forever." False and True at the same time. No one had expected the war to last this long. But once it had no one truly expected it to end. They see Deception in every little vent the opponent makes. With the peace on the brink of war again, a notion is made. Optimus and Megatron will become bonded, Megatrons SIC is to become bonded, yet Prime's SIC and TIC refuse- the 'Cons have no idea that the two are bonded already. So lets just make this fun and heart breaking~ Questions come to light and answers break sparks. What will life be like now? Will the war stay at an end? Or is this just another ploy of Megtron's to get the Bot's under his control once and for all.?</p><p>ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> -

Chapter One:

Jazz laid on their berth. Just laid there. Prowl continuing to list off probabilities for the war effort that was just beginning, and complained about how no one listened. For once Jazz wasn't paying any attention. Prowl didn't notice; he was far too far into his speech to notice Jazz now. He had noticed that Jazz had something to say, but he'd been far too irritated by everything to let his mate talk. And now Jazz was stuck in his silent thoughts. The most prominent thought was ’Why? Why now?’ 

Prowl finally paused in his rant when Jazz sat up, the Dancers helm falling to his servo’s. Making a small face- because since when had Jazz ever acted this way?- he finally asked, “Jazz? What’s wrong?” Prowl asked not bothering to move or add much emotion to his tone, though over their bond a strand of worry reached out.

“Prowler, ya know ah love ya’ right?” Oh, this was a bad way to start any conversation. Last time Jazz started with this, he’d told Prowl he was going back to work at the club. Going back to being a dancer.

“Sometimes I wonder,” Prowl said dryly. Not really meaning it the way it came out but through their bond he let his mate know it was meant not to be taken literally. “What do you want to do this time, Jazz? Adopt a stray petrohound? Take in a liter of cyberkittens?”

“Prowl,” Jazz said in an unamused tone. Even with his optics narrowing and darkening he blocked the bond for a moment. Prowl winced and gave a short nod, he’d take this like he did most everything else. Not a single joke. “Ah’m sparked.”

It took Prowl a few clicks, then a few more as he felt around their bond for any hint of his small mate to be joking, to fully comprehend this new situation. “How?” Stupid question. Jaz’s slight smirk just attested to that. 

He knew how sparking happened! Don’t give him that look. You’ve not sparked before, no matter the amount of times we’ve tried. So how?

“Dun’ know. Tha medic even said so.” Jazz supplied, decided to not joke around, no matter how silly questions or words ended up seeming. “But ‘e’s sure that ah am. What are we gonna do if tha war don’ end?”

“Wars end, Jazz. They don’t carry on forever.”

.~:*:~.

Jazz kept silent even though he wanted to snarl. He was pacing as he did every vorn when this cycle came around. Prowl became testier, his nerves on a- as the humans said- shorter leash. They stayed away from each other this day, not talking, not communicating at all. Neither wanted to hurt the other so it was decided long ago avoidance was the best solution.

Few knew why, few knew the reasons. Optimus and Ratchet were the only ones. Their leader and the diagnosing medic. 

Sideswipe had made it his goal to pester the two. To try and get them in the same room or one of them slagged enough to have a good fight. Sideswipe would always lose, but it was fun. Well the brig then the duty he was forced into after wasn’t. But bored, younger twin, Sideswipe was more than happy to make his attempts of amusement and pay later.

Jazz was in a particularly foul mood this time. Wanting none of Sideswipes slag he stormed passed Ratchet’s ‘Lair’- oh so lovingly dubbed that by the red hellion that was stalking him currently- and let the medic come out to yell only to catch Sideswipe and save the enraged Saboteur from dealing with the youngling. Sideswipe was not as young as Bumblebee but he was still among some of the youngest.

“Sideswipe,” Ratchet grumbled. Grabbing the far too enthused front liners arm before he could trail after Jazz any longer. “We need to talk.” He didn’t bother to ping the yellow twin, knowing the bond the two shared would have alerted Sunstreaker to his twins whereabout and maybe if Sideswipe was vocal enough- primus save him if the red wiggling mech ever shut up, for the world would be ending at that point- have the more matured, yet angrier, twin coming here.

“The frag he do this time?” Sunstreaker asked as he entered the medbay. Not bothering with ‘Hello’s’ or asking how the medic was doing. Optis darkening and narrowing on his twin in accusation. 

“Slagging Jazz off. Again.” Most times there would be the barest hint of amusement in his tone. Yet not today. Not this time. All he sounded was fragged off.

Sunstreaker made a small sound. ~That? Again?~ Sunstreaker looked at his twin. No vocalization yet Sideswipe grumbled. He nodded. The bond between the two was great enough that they had no need to speak aloud, they could share everything and it take no more than an instant if they so wished. “Why is it any different than the other times?” Sunstreaker finally asked. Immediately Sideswipe perked. It had been this way for vorns upon vorns, since he could first remember.

Ratchet watched the twins. Watched and waited, contemplating what to tell them. Then deciding that the truth, or as close to it, would be the best. “You two were far too young to have joined the war or even know about the effort. But back near the beginning Prowl sparked Jazz.”

Looks flashed across the twins’ face plates. Shock, confusion, then something that Rathet supposed meant they were conversing in their own way. Their faces darkened and they looked away. Sideswipe finally spoke up, “Who were they?”

“Designations: Sunbeam and Supernova. Maturity four fifths of a cycle.” The twins looked up sharply. They’d never known. Had they- well with their own past they would never have either tormented Jazz as they had or been as crude to Prowl when on duty or within the brig. 

“Don’t worry Ratch, neither of us will bug Jazz again.”

They’ll leave Jazz alone, but that doesn’t mean Prowl will. After having managed to get away from Sideswipe he’d not checked the bond. Not checked where he needed to avoid. Last he’d known Prowl was stalking around his office. Unfortunately that was before Sideswipe began stalking him. 

Entering their quarters, he froze. Visor turning one of the brightest it’s ever been. “Prowl,” he pithily greeted. Not even bothering with his small term of endearment. 

"Jazz," a coldness normally only reserved for Sideswipe when he does something that goes too far. Passed the point of just fun and close to dangerous. 

They stood in silence. Prowl facing the wall, Jazz facing Prowl. When the SIC turned around his hard optics softened. “Jazz,” He said in a tone so soft no one would really believe it’d come from him. Walking forward he wiped a stray coolant tear away. “I’m sorry.”

“They should be here, Prowl. I shouldn't have let them get taken.” Jazz pulled back. More tears flowed from the TIC. 

Oh…. oh. “It’s not your fault Jazz, you were a dancer. You didn’t even know how to fight. I’m lucky to have glitched. Lucky that upon onlining Ratchet insisted upon walking me back to our flat and then inside. I would have lost you too if not for him.” Pulling his sullen mate closer he rubbed Jazz’s back.

“But our sparklings, Prowl… They took them, they killed them.” Jazz held tight. Having been the carrier and so fragging attached to them, he always got more emotional around this time. Not to mention he’d been watching them when they were stolen.

As much as Prowl wanted to tell him it’d be alright. That the twins could still be alive, could somehow have survived vorns of war and probably torture at the ‘Cons’ servo’s. But after so long, and with the destruction of their home planet- even he couldn’t find a probability of them having survived. He’d given in and checked once, the number was so small it couldn’t even be named.

Primus forbid they had survived, the pain and torture, they would likely be ‘Cons. Likely fighting for the opposite faction. Maybe even dead by the SIC and TIC’s own servo’s. There was so much that could have happened, could have gone wrong. He had long sinced refused to tell his smaller mate the chances of anything else. No more mentions of them possibly surviving, let alone being a ‘Con.

A knock at the door caused Jazz to straighten up and hide his feelings once again. Going and opening the door Jazz vented heavily. “Sideswipe-” He growled and Prowl stiffened.

“I’m,” he struggled to say the words, but then a yellow servo slapped his helm and he got out, “sorry.” Nothing else escaped either twins as they walked away. No more apologies, no more instigators. Nothing. Closing the door Jazz slid down slowly. On the verge of some type of panic attack. 

“Jazz, Jazz,” Prowl said quickly as he ran over to his mate. Jazz held onto him, showing a side Prowl had been the only one to ever witness. 

“Our twins, they- they could have grown up. Could have one day been like those twins. But they were stolen from me, from us.” Prowl lifted Jazz up, and together on the berth they laid. Resting without recharge, loving without words. Everything would be alright. It always was.


	2. Bonds

Chapter Two: Bonds

Jazz had known he’d loved music for a reason. Knew that he’d taken it up for a purpose. As he sang to Supernova, Sunbeam just laying quietly in the berth awaiting his twin to cuddle, he knew singing had been there for a reason. His little bit loved the songs, and stunted as he was he usually gave a good effort into trying to sing back. Though, this time, he mimicked the first born twin and shoved his servo into his drooling mouth instead. 

Sunbeam was old enough to be smart, old enough to need a frame upgrade soon. Maybe another orn or so. Supernova… well he would need it sooner or later. Poor little bit’s frame was underdeveloped. Born too early due to stress and being a split spark. “Nova~!” Sunbeam whined. Wanting his twin. Supernova revved his tiny, now wheezing, engine. “No~ Nap! Nap and cuddles!” 

Servo shoved to the side of his mouth he struggled to chirp and chirr, to his and whine. Jazz always loved when Beam talked to Nova, when the elder understood his twins odd speech that normal sparklings didn’t even use for more than an orn or two. Finally Nova was in recharge. Reaching up to the tiny sparkling he took the servo out of his mouth, lest he end up choking or something at night.

Setting the gray tinier form down he let the larger form of the elder twin move to lay on Nova. When Beam had first begun doing this the two creators had separated them, fearing that the large would crush the smaller. Yet they never did. It was distressing up to the point where they noticed how happy the twins were, it took an orn in itself to notice that as they recharged their sparks merged. 

After Prowl had demanded Ratchet come and look the twins over, all their worries were put to rest. Not only was this normal, it was healthy. The twins sparks would flicker out had they not begun merging. So Jazz happily watched as plates moved aside and sparks reached and joined. They were too young to ever form an actual spark bond- and Ratchet had assured the creators that they never could without another spark for reasons Jazz had spaced on- so he happily purred and rubbed Beam’s back.

A crash came from the front room and Jazz gave a small chuckle. Perhaps he should have warned Prowl he’d finally set up the sparklings room. That meant now their entrance room was cluttered with an unbuilt baby bath station they didn’t need. With such happily cuddly babies they could all shower at once. Dimming the lights he moved out to greet his mate.

A shot hit him. He turned painfully with the shot, his cry swallowed with the deafening sound of the attacker’s weapon. Sparkling cries didn’t sound and Jazz prayed the attacker wouldn’t know about the kids. That the attacker would just attack him and not the babies. 

A second attacker entered. He walked passed Jazz and the mech knew. This attack was planned, aimed for not him, not Prowl, but their creations. Grabbing the pede of the attacker his servo was shot and melted. He pulled the stub to him now, willing high, “No! Get back here!” But the mech continued on and his babies began crying. Nova first, the younger and more fragile of the two. Then more yowling from Beam, every once in a while a curse that wasn’t understood for anything but an angry word was called out from his baby.

“Fragger! The bitlet bit me!” He shook Sunbeam and the child mewled looking as if he felt sick. Still Supernova cried and that turned to painful sounding hiccups. 

“My bitlets~” Jazz moaned, still laying in a growing puddle of his energon. The mech that had the twins looked at Jazz. “What about ‘im?” 

“He’ll be offline soon enough. Let’s go, Starscream will want these things sooner rather than later.” He grumbled. The two took off then, leaving Jazz bleeding out and crying for his babies. Please, they were all he’d had…

.~:*:~.

“You never told me,” Prowl said lowly. He knew Jazz had been attacked, knew that someone had stolen their kids. But not the details. Starscream, he’d known. But the fragger had sworn to not know. Had sworn that no seeker would ever hurt a child. Yet Megatron would. They all knew that, especially poor Bumblebee.

“I was distraught, I should have saved them. It’s my fault our creations are gone. My fault they’re deactivated.” Jazz keened. 

“I should have taken time off. You’d asked me to stay home that week. That Beam was asking for me. But- I figured it’d be fine. The sooner I helped to end the war the better.” It was one of his biggest regrets. He was more than strong enough to have taken down the one he’d thought at the time. In truth he was strong enough to take down both. 

Yet he’d been too into his work. Pushing both his mate and creations aside. Now he’d barely even known them. Never got the chance to. “I’d glitched upon that first wave of pain you’d felt. Just collapsed. Then when I rushed home, Ratchet helping me- I’d hoped I’d been wrong. That I’d just malfunctioned from stress…”

Just outside their room was Sideswipe. Helm pressed up against Door. Small whimpers escaping him as he listened. Sunstreaker finally found his runaway twin, again. Grabbed his audio horn and tugged as he walked off. Sideswipe quickly followed. He’d yelped and when they turned a corner the sound of one of the higher ups coming out to check was heard.

Lips met. Red frame against a wall, yellow pressing hard. Moving with ease, in sync due to many things and much practice. Sunstreaker forced his glossa into his twins mouth. Finally after Sides’ vents began wheezing Sunny released the thoroughly ravished mouth. “Tell me~” He purred in a deeper than normal tone, “were they going at it hard this time~? Or slow and loving. Who was topping~?”

Breathily Sideswipe pushed Sunstreaker back. “Neither Bro, they were talking about- about Sunbeam and Supernova.” Sunstreaker sighed. “The ‘Cons- they stole them. They stole lot of kids, hadn’t they?” Sunstreaker pushed his lust away and held his twin tight. 

“Yeah, we were lucky enough to somehow get away. To survive.” Snuggling up to his twin he purred. Clicking and chirring Sunstreaker laughed. “Okay, so maybe not that lucky~ Luckier since the treaties began. All the time to ourselves~ No mid interface battles~” He purred and began to walk away from his twin. ~All the interface anywhere, inside, outside, in a closet~ Or over the side of a tub.~ He purred over the bond, knowing most of his twins kinks.

~Can we go outside? Maybe even get a glimpse of seekers flying overhead, negotiations are about to start.~ Sideswipe followed Sunstreaker to their room, a look already crossing his face plates. No outside then. 

Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe, slammed him against the door when it closed, locking it shut by key code. Venting heavily against his twins neck he ground their hips together. “How do you wanna do this~” He purred, licking then nibbling the back of his twins neck. “Should i take you like I normally do? Slamming into you hard and fast? Or would you prefer it slower, where i make you cry and beg for your release? Maybe I’ll pretend to be Prowl for you, put you over a desk and do you long and hard. Punishment for bugging my mate, Jazz~”

Sideswipe was about to answer when an override was typed into their door. Sunstreaker and him tumbled out and fell into a heap. Looking up Sideswipe turned as maroon as his plating. Sunstreaker just groaned, well frag. War’s at a standstill and still their interface attempts get interrupted. Looking up they saw Prowl giving them a slightly displeased look. “Emergency meeting’s been called. You two have been asked to come.” 

Entering the meeting they were of the lowest ranking there. Optimus was at the head, Jazz next to him. Ironhide was talking to Red Alert with Ratchet moving over to join in. immediately Bluestreak ran towards the twins to begin talking a hundred miles a minute, Bumblebee following at a more leisurely pace. “OP, what’s all this about?” Sideswipe called out and the room hushed. Prowl moved towards Jazz and stood next to his lover, arms just touching so as to not be a distraction yet revealing into the comfort of the other.

“Is this everyone?” He asked looking at Prowl, awaiting confirmation because Prowl had picked out who was to come. Prowl looked the place over. “Only missing wheeljack-”

“He’s welded to a med berth, he blew himself half up before this meeting Prowl.” There were a few chuckles before Prowl gave a curt nod.   
“Everyones here.”

“Megatron and I have finally come to agreeable peace terms.” A collective sound of stalling engines and vents that hitched. Sideswipe grabbed his twins arm, servo shaking. What would they do if this peace was for real? They had little real world experience. Growing up fighting, loving to fight. Knowing only how to frag and take out opponents. Servo lifting he pulled Side’s helm to rest just below his own chin, petting his twin in a small way trying to calm him. He could take care of this, them. He would. He always did. “We are to be bonded.”

The roar of the room was louder than Sideswipe had ever heard from anyone assembly before. Not even the pits matched this. Sideswipe whimpered and Sunny shushed him. Servo’s covering his audios. Across the room Jazz flinched as he tuned his own sensitive audios down before leaning a bit further against Prowl.

“I have agreed!” Optimus boomed when Ironhide managed to raise his voice more. Silence finally ensued. “I have agreed, we are to meet in a few hours. You mecha are to come and bare witness along with being my ‘personal guard’. I would rather have you come with me as my friends, than go alone.” 

No bot said a word. No one would agree with this yet no one would dare argue with Prime. Moments passed. Time seemed to fly by while dragging. “When does this happen?” Ratchet finally asked.

“We are to head out immediately. Meeting on the neutral tuff, then to one of the warehouses to bond.” Moving around he stopped in front of Ratchet, his oldest friend. Oldest and surviving friend. Servo landing to rest on Ratchet’s shoulder he asked, “Ratchet, would you do the honors of checking out sparks after, announcing to the gathering that we have indeed bonded?”

Reaching up Ratchet laid her servo on his Primes. “It would be my honor,” his spark hurt, he felt like he was losing a friend. But he knew Optimus knew what he was doing. Knew that Optimus wasn’t some reckless youngling.


End file.
